A Docile Abyss
by Galenchia
Summary: [AU, wartime setting] A deserter from a bloody war, Yami must seek refuge from an unexpected ally. But is it already too late to turn his back on his nation? Can he handle the consequences of his choices? [Yaoi, YYxY]
1. The Repulsive Perfume

**A Docile Abyss**

_Galenchia_: A new story idea by Galenchia! Is it possession by a bored spirit? Is it the apocalypse? Is it an act of GOD! Well, if that's how you so choose to refer to me, then by all means, believe the last. x3 Regardless of the reason, I have indeed begun a new story, and a multi-chaptered one, at that. –Eagerly awaits non-existent applause.- Aw..

Fanfiction basis: Yu-Gi-Oh

Rating: T, PG-13; for moderate violence, possible language, and references to a lime

Type: Alternate universe (AU) Genre: Romance/Angst

Summary: (AU, war-time setting) A deserter from a bloody war, Yami must seek refuge from an unexpected ally. But is it already too late to turn his back on his nation? Can he handle the consequences of his choices? (Yaoi, YYxY)

Warnings: Please note that there will be violence, possible language, and references to a lime in this reading material (as stated in the rating); also, this fic is **yaoi**, or contains **homosexuality,** which refers to an intimate male x male relationship. If you are not comfortable with reading any of the afore mentioned, please do not continue reading. IN ADDITION, I want to prepare you for descriptions of war and introspective views of Yami as a soldier. I'm rather opinionated, and one can be certain that some of my persuasions slipped into this piece. I hope you are not offended by the images implied: if you think you may be, just don't read it, alright? Everyone is entitled to their own opinion, and since this is my story, I have the option to write whatever I choose.

Pairing(s): YYxY (Yami Yugi x Yugi)

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any related characters, logos, etc. This is a non-profit work, intended for private viewing, and was written by myself, Galenchia.

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 1: The Repulsive Perfume_

He watched the blood drip slowly from the steel blade of his sword onto the dirty path beneath his feet. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak; hell, Yami wasn't even sure at this point if he could still breathe. The guilty, red specks of liquid dribbled along the clear reflection that was his once unmarred sword. The day he'd first received the weapon at recruitment camp now seemed so very distant; he could still remember the first time he'd traced his tanned digits along the engraving imprinted on the sword's thin, steel surface that read, "Republic of Niac army, 54th division." Those few simple words had formed one of the intangible threads that had bound him to his country's military service, as immune to fray as the Fates' own. Now they were smeared in blood that their bearer had not shed.

The glint from the sun on the inhuman metal reflected nothing but the eyes of the innocent man who'd just been stabbed before him, that innocent man's eyes that would never again open to reveal their depths. Yami's division had infiltrated a town suspected of harboring supplies and back-up soldiers for the Leban army. He was certain that his commanding officers knew (they simply had to, after all,) the innocence and saving ignorance of the men, women, and children who had been struggling to continue with their lives while their dear nation of Leba fought a brutal war. If these individuals were not guilty of any crime, why had it been necessary to slaughter them? Yami had approached him: the man in the street who'd braved the walk through a line of soldiers to ask any of these soldiers why they were invading this isolated town. The innocent man had looked up with the naivety of a child to the crimson-eyed young man, and had opened his mouth to speak…

But he'd been cut short, quite literally, as the General Suagi had plunged his blade into the elderly man's heart. Yami's unsheathed sword had been tainted as it hung on his belt loop, and its owner could do nothing but look on in horror and gape while he tried to grasp the explanation behind this. With the murderous general's order, all of the soldiers were given the command to attack any who approached.

They were simply afraid, he knew…but why did any of this have to happen? Was it because of a threat to Niac's security by a few rebels? And here the mountainous country's army was in the barren deserts of Leba, killing 'enemies' that had never housed any hatred to them. Yami almost wondered if such an empty threat as began this war would truly be as unpleasant as the resolution they were attempting to implicate now.

As they retired to their camp that evening, the young man glanced up to the smoke of bombs and the glints of explosions that shone like lethal fireflies in the night's dark span. He found himself shivering in the same tremor that shook the ground when a mechanical tank rambled by with cargo of fatality. It was then that Yami realized he was fatigued by all of it. He was tired of seeing children clinging to the corpses of their deceased parents. He was tired of seeing youthful men, much like he, age immeasurably every day. He was tired of his heart gripping his mind with fear as he passed through the rare patches of vegetation, terrified that one false step would end his life. And sometimes, he wondered if the pain of death could even compare to the mental anguish he felt here. He hated it: he hated everything about this 'duty', and hated all the suffering that he knew, deep down, was his own indirect fault.

It dully registered in his mind that he had left his previous position and was now rummaging through some of his equipment. He took the most relevant supplies, tucking them carefully into a smaller bag. Even Yami himself wouldn't have been able to express his following plan of action. He was on his feet outside the tent, his boots making small thuds as they hit the dry ground. He was leaving. Deserting. Abandoning.

But he didn't care right now. Any consequence of leaving would be worth it; he was unsure how long he'd last like this, in a life that wasn't his own. The physical complications of this movement were now beginning to dawn on him, like the warm ascension of the sun over the cool sands of Leba in the morning. It was breathtaking, but oh how he'd come to dread it.  
Primarily, he would have little to no shelter across expanses of grainy sediment for several miles. He would be an easy target if mistaken for a member of the opposing force. Actually, he was fairly certain that the troops would shoot a man in mid-flight even when said man wasn't mistaken for an enemy. Men in turmoil weren't exactly the type to interrogate first and deal punishment later. At the very least, his timing was good. It was nearly impossible to see more than several yards ahead at this time of the evening. Although, lack of vision would also act against him…Yami assumed he'd deal with that once he was past the possibility of being shot on the spot. He assumed that he would never quite escape that danger. 'Oh well,' his consciousness murmured sarcastically.

Secondly, he highly doubted a little cottage with ventilation and comfortable beds would be waiting specifically for deserters (he noted with a grimacing smile that he was already referring to himself as such.) He shook his head, and stepped forward, avoiding any of the patrol areas he was familiar with. Once again, that issue was to be dealt with later. He found that it didn't really matter. Sleeping under and inhaling a sand blanket, he assured himself, was better than constantly not only smelling, but feeling, the repulsive perfume of vengeful bloodshed.

The crimson-eyed man didn't even spare a glance back to his tent as he quietly slipped away into the abyss…but it was a docile abyss. That was acceptable.

_

* * *

_

_Galenchia:_ That makes one chapter completed! Even though I'll likely edit it a hundred times or so…

I would really like to read your thoughts on the story so far. Whether you liked or disliked it (and why,) and offers of any comments. But please, **DO NOT flame** **me for anything that I wrote in the warnings at the beginning. **It was your responsibility to read those advisories before starting the story. And I assure you, Yugi will make an appearance within the next two chapters. Yay.

Galenchia, exeunt.


	2. Light's Reflection

**A Docile Abyss**

_Galenchia:_ Yowza. Who would've thought I'd find time to update? Certainly not me. Anyway, I'm fairly certain that will bite me if I respond to reviews within the chapter, though I quite desire to do so. In that case, I'll simply have to respond directly to all your comments! When you examine the possibilities, however, it's beneficial to place responses in the chapter for other reviewers if they have the same questions…-Rambles.- Oh, and I didn't check the previous chapter to ensure it was formatted correctly. I'm assuming that since no one mentioned it, it turned out alright?..Perhaps I'd better check it, anyway..

I did receive one question that I'd like to address here, seeing as it was a very good question! This story is in a somewhat modern day time, but not so modern that they possessed advanced technology. Perhaps it's in the 1920s or 1930s…? I'm not very good with years, but just recognize that Niac and Leba have bombs and tanks, etc. for their armies. Thank you for bringing this matter to my attention, miyabi-aoi! –Gives you a happy Yami plushie.-

Fanfiction basis: Yu-Gi-Oh

Rating: T, PG-13; for moderate violence, possible language, and references to a lime

Type: Alternate universe (AU) Genre: Romance/Angst

Warnings: Please see previous chapter's introduction.

Pairing(s): YYxY (Yami Yugi x Yugi)

Disclaimer: (Insert humorous disclaimer that keeps my rear out of jail here.)

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 2: Light's Reflection_

Yugi Mutou found that he and Death were all too common acquaintances. Certainly, it had been a few years since he'd last seen the fair-weathered friend; most recently, they'd met as it drained the color from his elderly grandfather's cheeks. And certainly, it was understandable that he hadn't recognized Death as it lulled his mother into a deep world of meaningless dreams. But he still found its visits all too frequent. For instance, the boy saw it smirking in mirth now as it glided slightly above the wisps of smoky clouds. Yugi saw it chuckling like a delighted child as it noticed a terrified Leban accidentally firing at his own comrade. And he wept with pity for those who fell under its omniscient view, especially when they were blind to its presence.

"No," Yugi heard spoken in barely more than a whisper from the taller boy beside him.

"Jou…" he breathed, struggling to create some response, but unable to find anything appropriate as Jou glanced down at his sister's body. Yugi frowned and bit his lip, the paleness of Jou's clenched fists mercifully drawing his attention away from the sweet girl: the girl who possessed a smile that lightened up even the stormiest of days, and a heart that would've forgiven even her murderers. Yugi felt his own tears slide down his cheeks.

He found himself wishing he was located anywhere except in the small village where he currently stood. This was a village that had been decimated by fiery spheres of bombs from above; they'd dropped shortly after the tell-tale vibrations of the ground that signaled passing planes. And what of the lucky ones, the survivors? They were left to cry in agony and perspire in vain whilst they buried their dead. Then perhaps they could shake their heads in sadness and attempt to move on until they met a similar fate as the fallen. Yugi briefly wondered if they were all that lucky.

He was suddenly brought back to reality by a warm grip on his arm, and his eyes were met with Jou's face. The taller boy was attempting to smile, but it didn't require a scholar's confirmation to indicate the visage's falsehood.

"Come on, Yug," he calmly requested, "She would've wanted us to help some of our wounded neighbors who are still livin'."

"You're exactly right," the amethyst-eyed boy assured the other, giving him an encouraging pat on the back as they rushed to the aid of a bleeding child. The two comforted the young one as his parents wrapped his damaged leg.

----------

Startled by a resonating gunshot that seemed, at least to Yami's ears, to be too close for comfort, the absconder dove face first into a resilient cluster of shrubbery. He minimized his body's dimensions to eliminate visibility; vaguely he realized that even children playing hide-and-seek established this as an effective strategy. Had he not been in such a drastic retreat, perhaps Yami would have even chuckled at some of the casual experiences brought to mind by such a recollection.

It seemed that the sound of a ricocheting bullet had merely been an echo carried to his senses by a light breeze. Completing one final inspection, Yami tensed his muscles to rise slowly to his feet. That was when he saw it: the tell-tale glimmer of revealing light's reflection against a thin tripwire. It was near enough for him to graze with a poor excuse for a stretch. Yami's first response was obviously to exercise caution when ascending at an angle away from the blasé hazard's reach, but his conscience persuaded him otherwise with a conjured reminder that another unsuspecting individual could easily trigger the bait. _Well, _he mused with a half-hearted smirk, _consider this a parting gift, courtesy of my resignation._ With a slow movement, he flipped out the blade of his pocketknife and brought it down against the slim wire with a slash. It had been noticeable upon first glance that this trap was hastily constructed, and the workmanship was lax. The pressure caused no disturbance aside from the splitting of the line, generally neutralizing its possible danger.

Yami slipped the tool back into his pocket and rose, allowing his gaze to rest on his intended splintered path. For traveling in a straight line, of course, was far too risky. The requirement for "looking prior to leaping" was incessant. Although he knew the dangers he was consistently facing were impossible to currently obliterate, Yami's faith in himself was beginning to jolt to an increase.

----------

Yugi walked home in the somewhat secure cloak of dusk, hoping that the creaking of insects would drown out the padding noise of his footsteps. For a second, his demeanor slipped and he bitterly mumbled that he wouldn't mind being shot at the moment.

But he halted in an instant, covering his eyes with his palms and shaking his head with renewed vigor. The disappointment that would be endured by his loved ones, if such a notion were to pass, was enough to cause Yugi to physically cringe. They surely didn't deserve to deal with additional casualties. And, however minutely, his presence had to compensate for some facilitation in others' lives; he assured himself of this logic.

His small home was less of a potential target, at least until the ground troops of Niac advanced this far. The nation's economy wasn't fit to waste bombs on such petty targets. He approached the wooden cottage silently and entered. As soon as he'd removed his sandals, however, a low sound caught his attention. Yugi froze where he stood on one leg, turning his head to the door. If the young man was to say he wasn't frightened, it would be an abrupt lie. He glanced around for anything he could use to defend himself, and settled on a metal fire poker. He gripped it while he swallowed the lump in his throat. His amethyst eyes surveyed the area around the house's wooden entrance as he took an ever so tiny step past its threshold. A voice in the back of his mind scrutinized the likelihood of Yugi actually being able to defend himself. Yugi realized that it was correct: he truly didn't believe he'd be able to injure an intruder, let alone slay one. It simply wasn't in his ability to do so. Although, he dimly recalled, often in life-or-death situations, more primal instincts would overcome the individual in peril. The boy wasn't sure if he wanted to this to be true or not.

All rational thought deserted him in an instant when he saw something: Someone, to be more precise. They'd seen each other simultaneously, this stranger and Yugi, and seemed literally still as statues. Barely a muscle twitched between the two. Yugi's mouth was slightly agape, he vaguely noticed, as he glanced at this prospective enemy. The man before him looked rather like himself; they possessed the same, foreign-in-appearance locks of hair, and even had similar faces. After immediate recognition, though, one would see the differences between them, and the effects of their environment.

Yami was as startled as Yugi to discover another here. He'd hardly noticed a cottage hidden in the foliage until it was, quite literally, right before him. Not a word was said, and not a move was made until Yami drew his sword without realizing it. The sensible part of his mind that remained with him tried to alert him to this fact in vain: His contemplativeness was elsewhere. Truly, this soldier was a product of his military.

The stun apparently evacuated as Yugi noticed this movement, and his foot took a step back. He couldn't find the ability to run away, but he wasn't sure what good it would do him, regardless. This man appeared to be stronger, and presumably faster than he was. The two remained standing there in the growing moonlight.

_

* * *

Galenchia: It took me quite a while to complete this chapter: School has kept me busy. I'm glad I was able to finish it up, though. : )- By the way, I would like to present a question:_

Not to be rude, but I realize that when I write, my vocabulary is rather extensive. Believe me, such is the way I converse in real life, and I constantly must rephrase things for others. xD But if this is acting as a detriment to my writing, I would be willing to try and rewrite a chapter somewhat plainer, to see if all of you prefer that method. I'm very used to reading and writing in this way, because it is the style I normally utilize. So, the decision rests with you! Is it proving difficult to understand what I'm writing? Please review with an answer, so I can improve the experience for all of my readers. Thank you very much; I try to please you all:o

Galenchia, exeunt.


	3. A Flicker of Premonition

**A Docile Abyss**

_Galenchia_: -Waves frantically.- Hello, everyone! Thank you so much, once again, for your kind reviews. I constantly forget who I've replied to, however, so I may respond to some of you twice. I apologize. n.n; I'm diligently hoping that some of you are still dedicated to reading this; perhaps I'll even attract some new readers with this chapter. D I didn't want to delay any further than I must to work on this, seeing as school course finals are approaching. My poor loyal readers would have to wait an extra few weeks; that simply won't do! ; ) If there are any of you remaining, that is.. o.o; Today we have a musical disclaimer. Whee.

Fanfiction basis: Yu-Gi-Oh

Rating: T, PG-13; for moderate violence, possible language, and references to a lime

Type: Alternate universe (AU) Genre: Romance/Angst

Warnings: Please see the introduction of Chapter 1.

Pairing(s): YYxY (Yami Yugi x Yugi)

Disclaimer: Don't sue; don't sue. My dog just ate my shoe! That's one less thing you'll receive from me if you hadn't happened to see--I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh…Nor do I cllllaim tooo!

_

* * *

Chapter 3: A Flicker of Premonition_

He wanted to look away so badly, but Yugi simply could not control it; his eyes were fixated on the sword held by the taller man before him. He wasn't quite sure it was merely his imagination that showed the metal sprouting appendages that beckoned for him to draw closer. But the image shattered with the clatter of a dropped blade, and Yugi was now looking at empty, shaking hands a few meters away. The younger boy raised his amethyst eyes to the face of his unknown adversary, pondering the meaning of this action.

But the other's eyes were downcast, and his hands had clenched into fists. The shaking had progressed to the rest of his body, but was only mildly noticeable. Yugi had quite forgotten that this being was a human, and could speak as well as himself. Or at least that was what he'd attribute to the near foot he leapt in the air with shock as the man spoke.

"I…am sorry. I did not mean to react that way. Please understand, I don't intend to hurt you." Yugi was startled at the shiver that coursed through his body at the sound of the calm, bass-like voice. If he was as truly surprised as Yugi supposed him to be, he was rather good at suppressing it: The calm in his tone made it seem this was an everyday occurrence.

The younger boy gave his senses a moment required for elevation to their usual range of aptitude, and suddenly noticed the colors that this stranger wore and the tools that he carried. "You're…you're a soldier from there, aren't you? From Niac?" Yugi managed, astounded that he'd overcome the stutter he'd assumed was coming. The emotion didn't last long, however, as he realized what he'd just stated so bluntly.

Feeling he'd been caught red-handed, Yami could do nothing but nod at the accusation. He didn't have the natural ease of lying, anyway. He allowed himself to obtain a better look of his prosecutor, and vaguely wondered how the boy had lasted this long in a war. He seemed so frail, so gentle; Yami felt like it was ages since he'd seen such a sight. Those innocent eyes had now narrowed at him in a scowl.

"What are you doing out here?" Yugi asked simply while he took a step backwards. In all honesty, he was expecting an attack as opposed to a response. "Are you coming to kill whatever poor civilians remain!" Yugi cursed himself silently; he could hear the crack of sorrow in his words, and salty tears began to collect in his eyes.

The other shrugged his shoulders with a frown, once again maintaining an air of ease. He did seem hurt, if not regretful of the questions and answers he had to provide. So he spoke softly, hoping not to offend the boy: "No. I'm just running...running as far as I can. I wouldn't recommend you return me to my army yourself, however. I don't think they'd be easily persuaded to let you go alive." Yami shook his head in disdain.

"Is that a threat?" the smaller retorted, clenching his teeth in fury. Regardless of where he turned to look, the only thing he saw on this soldier's face was Shizuka's smile.

"No," Yami simply said.

This caught Yugi off guard. He'd been ready to threaten back, to warn that he would defend himself…but he couldn't sprawl if there was no willing opponent. He looked down at his feet; after all the compliments he'd been issued about staying strong and protecting his caring heart, he was being changed. Jou, Honda, the other villagers…they'd all grinned and told him how their hearts pined for such faith in humanity. Faith like Shizuka had possessed. Yugi returned his eyes to the soldier's, who was glancing at him in concern. It was certainly becoming difficult to feel vengeful toward the clad combatant.

"Don't you think I would have kept hold on my weapon, if that had been my intention?" Yami asked, similar to the demeanor used by a smiling teacher when explaining gently correcting a young student without having any feelings injured.

A greater event restrained any further action between them, however. Seeing a flicker of premonition under a wildly moving shadow, Yami cringed. He estimated the plane and its soon to be disposed cargo couldn't be more than a mile or two away from his current position. His legs automatically prepared to dart for coverage, but he recalled a pair of wide eyes gazing at him cautiously. He turned quickly to the younger boy and took a step toward him, at which the latter stepped back in anxious surprise. "Please, hurry. You should get back in your house," Yami pleaded.

Yugi stared at him incredulously. It sounded like a warning, but why would the soldier warn an enemy? Yugi was perplexed. Surely this was some sort of trick.

As the shadow over the clouded sky decreased the distance between them, Yami gently steered the now panicking younger boy into his home. "What do you think you're doing!" Yugi shouted, trying to break away.

"Get in!" the older commanded, breaking off any continued discussion. He closed the door behind them as a flash ran through the sky and a bomb was dropped upon a deserted field. The deserter grimaced. The Niacians were using a common siege strategy, slowly cutting off supplies in an attempt at a forced surrender. It would save the nation time and investments that would otherwise be wasted on Leba. The patter of debris against the sturdy cottage walls sounded like dreary rainfall in a mournful summer storm. Aftereffects of the explosion were mild, and ended quickly. The targeted field had not been built upon, leaving less to be flung away as a result of the bomb's wake.

Yugi was staring at the scene in silence, the rage gone from his visage. He felt rather awkward to notice that the soldier- well, former soldier, Yugi decided- still had his hand on the boy's shoulder. It was simply a fact of life that young Yugi was trusting by nature, and even a spout of wrath couldn't quench his persona. He turned to the other, slowly. "You really did leave them, didn't you?"

When Yami merely looked at him blankly, Yugi smiled. "I'm sorry about earlier…you have to understand, right? I mean, I couldn't have been sure you were telling the truth…" He truly hoped that the man did; Yugi didn't feel like recollecting the string of manufactured disasters that had brought on his onslaught of temporary cold heartedness.

"Oh…of course," Yami replied in that rich voice of his as he withdrew his hand, "I think that will be the entire inventory they'll expend for the time being in this area; the other main crops are to the east, at least what I could see when I passed. You shouldn't have any more worries for a while. Sieges can last very long, though." His voice was now monotone with unspoken bitterness. He turned and strode to the same door that had served as his entrance, leaving the boy behind him in a lack of words.

"Hey, hold on a moment," Yugi stepped forward, having to take a greater amount of steps to keep up with the trekker's slightly longer legs. He sorrowfully frowned as the addressee halted, but did not turn around. He was waiting for the interrupting boy to continue, though he was obviously hesitant to do so. Yugi quite frankly desired to shake himself by the shoulders: He could feel a blush coming to his face, but for no clear reason! Perhaps, he decided, it was a blush of embarrassment. "I mean…" Yugi paused, "What's your name? I-I won't report it or anything- like you said, it would be suicide- but I'm just wondering." His voice died off towards the end of the sentence weakly. "Thank you for warning me," he offered, but with a similar result. Yugi felt like such a child; he was a young man, for goodness' sakes! And here he was, shy and discontent talking to strangers.

While the younger scolded himself, he was brought to attention when he heard a soft response. "Yami. It's Yami," were the last words spoken by the ex-soldier before he retreated out the door and closed it behind him gently. Yugi had the bizarre feeling that he'd made a horrible mistake. But all he could do was stand in the dark as the moonlight was diminished by gray clouds.

_

* * *

_

_Galenchia_: I just can't seem to cram quite enough in to make a longer chapter, huh? All of the chapters for this story so far have been certainly under 1,500 words. Shame on Galenchia! xD In all seriousness, however, I was rather disappointed with this chapter, due to its appalling lack of content. Ew! I will put forth my utmost effort to make the next one more exciting, but I may have scared you all away by then. Of course, darlings, I would LOVE to have your input! If you could spare just a moment of your time to review whenever you have a chance, my confidence will be renewed! Be sure to tell me if there happens to be anything you dislike, believe could undergo improvement, etc. You might inspire me and be rewarded with an excellent chapter…hopefully. ) Tcha.

Galenchia, exeunt.


End file.
